Le facteur X
by EmrysP
Summary: La bataille de Poudlard a eu des répercussion inattendu. La foudre s'abat sur Poudlard et Harry est de nouveau plongé dans le royaume de la douleur. Il se retrouve avec Rowena Serdaigle ! Elle lui parle d'un autre monde ? Harry avait raison, ce sont toujours les ennuis qui le trouvent.
1. Chapter 1

**Le facteur X**

**Chapitre 1 : La perte d'un héros **

_-Cette baguette cause trop d'ennui pour ce qu'elle vaut, repris Harry. Et très sincèrement- il se détourna des portraits, ne pensant plus qu'au lit à baldaquin qui l'attendait dans la tour de Gryffondor et se demandant si Kreattur ne pourrait pas lui apporter un sandwich là-bas-, j'ai eu suffisamment d'ennuis pour le reste de mes jours. (Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort, Page 800)_

Dans une école, au beau milieu de l'Ecosse, un rassemblement immense de personnes y siégeaient. En effet, Poudlard fut le témoin d'une bataille sans précédent en cette nuit du 2 mai 1998 et, grâce à un maigrichon jeune sorcier de 17 ans, la paix été revenue. Dans la grande salle de cette école, des familles s'enlaçaient, s'embrassaient ou tout simplement se touchaient pour être certain que tout cela était réel. Certains pleuraient leurs morts, d'autres se soignaient de leurs blessures, des amis se racontaient leurs exploits durant cette bataille qui les opposèrent au forces du Mal mais surtout à l'autoproclamé Lord Voldemort qui fut défait par un héros qui brillait de son absence.

Harry Potter n'avait pas le cœur à la fête, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer à toutes ces personnes mortes pour qu'il puisse livrer bataille contre son ennemi juré, pour le plus grand bien (Merlin, qu'il détestait cette expression). Ensuite, il ne savait plus quoi faire avec la baguette situé dans sa poche arrière, il imaginait Fol-Œil le réprimandait depuis l'au-delà pour oser la mettre à cet endroit (nombre de sorciers ont perdu leur fesse à cause de cela, aurait-il dit avant d'ajouter son célèbre VIGILANCE CONSTANTE). Harry rit à cette idée mais fut rapidement ramené à la réalité, Alastor Maugrey était mort et par sa faute. Au début, il trouvait que son idée de remettre la baguette de Sureau dans la sépulture de son ancien mentor était une bonne idée, mais n'avait-il pas dit devant une centaine de personne qu'il en était devenu le propriétaire simplement en désarmant son ancien maitre ? A la fin de sa première année, Dumbledore lui avait dit que les humains avaient le don de désirer ce qui leur faisait le plus mal et il ne pouvait pas être plus d'accord qu'à cet instant. Sans même s'en rendre compte Harry était arrivé au septième étage, l'étage ou se trouvait-la salle commune des Gryffondors mais également la Salle sur Demande. Ce fut à cet instant qu'il sut quel endroit serait parfait pour cacher la baguette maudite, en espérant ,qu'après le feu qu'avait lancé Crabbe, elle soit encore fonctionnelle. Harry passa trois fois devant le couloir souhaitant un endroit pour cacher la baguette puis espéra que la porte s'ouvre, après quelques secondes d'attente il soupira de soulagement en voyant la porte apparaitre et entra dans cette salle qu'il connaissait tant. Ce qu'il ignora c'est que la magie que les fondateurs avaient imprégné dans ce château était saturé après la bataille qui vient d'avoir lieu donc la salle n'a pas exhaussé son vœu de cacher cette baguette du monde des sorciers mais elle a exhaussé le vœu qui fut au plus profond de son cœur, échapper à la douleur de ce monde.

Le château fut tout à coup secoué de ses fondations à sa plus haute tour, toutes les personnes présentes dans le château craignaient une nouvelle attaque du mage noir. Tous appréhendaient la suite des évènements quand soudain un éclair blanc ébloui tout le château et les villages environnants. Plusieurs dizaines de minutes passèrent avant que quiconque ose se détendre mais peu à peu l'atmosphère retrouva son calme et les discussions reprirent bien que tous restaient inquiets à propos des évènements qui viennent de se produire sans savoir que l'Elu avait disparu pour ne plus revenir.

Lorsqu'Harry entra dans la salle sur demande, il fut surpris de ne pas trouver la même salle que celle qui avait entreposé le diadème de Serdaigle car même si le Feudeymon a du endommagé grandement la salle, Harry n'avait pas prévu que le changement serait aussi drastique. La salle était totalement blanche comme une salle d'hôpital ou la bref réunion qu'il a eu avec Dumbledore lors de son dernier voyage dans la foret interdit. Harry eu le réflexe de sortir sa baguette, un réflexe que cette dernière année de cavale avait forgé en lui quand soudainement une douleur incommensurable le submergea, ce fut comme une centaine de Doloris lancée de la main de Voldemort lui-même, il sentait que sa tête aller exploser, qu'on le déchirer membre par membre, son seul souhait était que cette douleur s'arrête peu importe la manière. Son vœu fut réalisé après un long moment d'agonie et il accueilli la noirceur de l'inconscience tel un vieil ami.

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, il remarqua que sa mâchoire été engourdi, certainement après les cris qu'il poussa peu avant son inconscience. Se souvenir de la douleur qu'il avait traversé le fit raidir durant quelques instants puis il se mit en état d'alerte, il était dans un lieu inconnue, sans aucune connaissance de la date d'aujourd'hui et sans aucuns alliés apparent, _pourquoi il faut que ce soit toujours lui ?_songea-t-il. Quand il se décida a enfin ouvrir les yeux, il fut surpris de ne plus être dans cette salle blanche mais plutôt dans ce qui semblait être une bibliothèque personnelle..

-Je vois que vous êtes enfin réveille. Entendit-il derrière lui

Au son de la voix, Harry s'empara de la baguette situé dans sa poche (_Pourquoi avait-il encore sa baguette)_ et bondit hors de son… divan ? Avant d'être pris de vertiges atroces.

-Vous devriez-vous rasseoir, il n'est pas bon de faire des gestes brusques après ce que vous avez vécu, annonça la voix de façon préventive, et si je voulais vous vous faire du mal, vous ne serez pas en train de brandir votre baguette sur moi, jeune homme.

Harry devait lui donner raison, il n'avait aucun sens que cette personne lui laisse ses deux baguettes avec lui. Si il lui en restait qu'une, il aurait pu assumer que la personne avait arrêté de le fouiller quand elle a trouvé la première mais ce ne fut pas le cas donc Harry pris une décision qu'il prenait très rarement, c'est-à-dire attendre et analyser sa situation. Tout d'abord, Harry observa enfin son interlocuteur, il put enfin se rendre compte que c'était une femme (il l'avait remarqué par la voix mais dans le monde magique on ne peut jamais être sur), elle avait de longs cheveux châtains, de beaux yeux bleus et sa manière de se tenir transpirait la noblesse et la puissance. Mais ce qui interpella le plus notre jeune sorcier fut sa ressemblance avec le fantôme de Serdaigle, la Dame Grise. Il n'a pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour qu'Harry fasse le lien qui s'imposait face a cette femme qui ressemblait tant à un fantôme qui l'avait aidé à vaincre une partie de Voldemort ainsi que son visage qui était l'un des premiers qu'il avait étudié en entrant dans le monde de la sorcellerie. Aussi improbable que cela puisse être, il se tenait devant la grande Rowena Serdaigle.

**Un court chapitre d'introduction pour commencer cette histoire et également pour avoir votre avis, dois-je faire un time-travel avec un Harry au temps des maraudeurs ? Ou un monde parallèle ? Harry Potter ne rentrera pas dans son monde initial peu importe ce que je décide. Je pense qu'il est facile de comprendre le titre « facteur X ». Je ne suis pas contre une beta car je me vois déjà me faire incendier pour mes fautes, j'espère que ce premier chapitre court (les autres seront plus longs) vous a plu car moi j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. EmrysP pour vous servir **** 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**


	2. L'Héritier de Serdaigle

**Chapitre 2 : L'Héritier de Sergaigle**

_Aussi improbable que cela puisse être, il se tenait devant la grande Rowena Serdaigle._

_-_Si vous gardez votre bouche aussi grande ouverte, je commencerais à me sentir mal à l'aise. Plaisanta l'illustre femme pour le faire redescendre sur terre.

Lorsqu'Harry reprit ses esprits, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que tout cela était une immense farce. Il y a quelques heures il venait de vaincre le mage noir qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer, il pensait qu'il aurait enfin la tranquillité qu'il avait tant désirée et voilà que maintenant les galères étaient de retour. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi personnes le croyait quand il disait qu'il ne cherchait jamais les ennuis mais que c'est elles qui le trouvaient.

-Suis-je mort ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton résigné, il n'avait plus peur de la mort, pas après la nuit dernière.

-Pas exactement, non. Répondit la femme avec le même ton exaspérant

-Alors qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Excusez-moi, mais ce n'est pas tous les jours que je rencontre un fondateur. Cria Harry de frustration

Rowena fronça les sourcils :

-Merlin, que je déteste ce nom ! Pour quelles raisons nous ont-ils appelés ainsi ? Ils auraient pu m'appeler Professeur, Directeur, Savante, Erudit mais non il a fallu qu'ils prennent ce stupide surnom ! On est pas les seuls à avoir fondé une école et les autres ne sont pas appelé Fondateur que je sache ! Pourquoi toujours nous ? Gémit la fondatrice

Harry fut sans voix en voyant cette femme connue depuis des siècles pleurer en se balançant d'avant en arrière tout en suçant son pouce. Il aurait dû savoir que cette femme était folle après avoir vu la folie d'Albus Dumbledore avec ses foutus bonbons au citron ou encore Voldemort et le Avada Kedavra. Il faut croire que tous les puissants sorciers sont complétement tarés.

- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, répondit Harry impassible

-ah oui c'est vrai, dit Rowena en reprenant contenance tellement vite qu'Harry pensa qu'elle était bipolaire, ce que tu dois comprendre c'est que le château a sa propre magie et un tiers de cette magie est contenue dans la Salle sur Demande. Je ne suis qu'une mémoire reliée au château pour tenir cette salle en place car autant de magie reliée au même endroit peut devenir dangereux si elle est mal exploitée. Le problème c'est qu'au moment où ce jeune homme a déclenché le Feudeymon sur la salle, j'ai dû utiliser toute ma magie pour le contenir simplement dans la salle des objets perdus afin qu'il ne se propage pas dans tout le château. Même si ce fut compliqué, j'avais encore le contrôle mais je fus submergé quand le feu a détruit mon diadème avec ce qu'il contenait a l'intérieur d'où la situation de maintenant.

-Excusez-moi mais je ne comprends toujours pas. Murmura Harry un peu honteux

-Pour faire simple la salle est une surpuissance magique et j'agissais comme filtre mais après la destruction de l'horcruxe ma magie était vidée et quand un filtre se brise, tout ce qu'il contenait un relâché d'un seul coup. Malheureusement il me faut quelques mois pour que ma magie se rétablisse et tu as utilisé la salle quand elle était encore au summum de sa puissance. Expliqua la sorcière

-Ah je vois, mais ça n'explique pas ou je suis. Répondit Harry avec impatience

-Un peu de patience jeune homme, souri Rowena, laisse-moi tout d'abord radoter un peu sur ma vie telle la vieille femme que je suis. Tu vois Harry, quelques années après que Salazar nous quitta et que nous fondâmes l'école des sorciers, je m'ennuyais. Je sentais que mon talent n'était plus exploité au maximum mais un jour je trouvai un document sur la possibilité d'univers parallèles au notre. Il expliquait que l'espace-temps était relié par un couloir qui pouvait mener à tous les univers existant en ce monde, ce texte était écrit par un grec nommé Aristote. Si tu savais à quel point cela m'avait stimulé, je voyais en ce texte un nouveau défi car les univers parallèles étaient une hypothèse que tous les grands savants magique partageaient. Je savais que j'étais extrêmement talentueuse, après tout il faut beaucoup de talent pour qu'une femme puisse faire sa place dans un monde uniquement réservé aux hommes. Il m'a fallu vingt ans de recherche pour enfin trouver une piste, vingt ans pendant lesquelles j'ai laissé toute ma vie de côté. Après cela, il cinq ans de test en tout genre, de formules compliquées, de milliers de calculs j'avais réussi à créer cette salle. Et ce fut seulement lorsque ma fille Helena c'est enfuie avec le diadème que j'ai compris tout ce que j'avais manqué, j'avais manqué toute la vie de ma précieuse fille. Entre temps et après quelques test, j'ai réussi par créer un portail vers le couloir espace-temps mais malheureusement cette salle était trop dangereuse, même moi qui avait des réserves prodigieuses de magie ne pouvais sortir indemne en empruntant ce couloir. En sachant cela, je ne pouvais décemment pas laisser cette salle à la portée de mes étudiants, donc je décidai de détruire la plus grande découverte de tous les temps mais, à mon effroi, je fus incapable de le détruire. Après plusieurs recherches, je finis par trouver un moyen de canaliser toute cette magie en y insufflant un canalisateur, ma propre magie, la salle sur demande est devenue ce qu'elle est simplement par hasard. Mais cette expérience ne fut pas sans mal car en y insufflant ma magie, je me suis retrouvée dans un cas extrême d'épuisement magique ce qui m'a laissé vulnérable a la maladie qui m'a tué. Vois-tu l'ironie de l'histoire Harry ? Moi, la sorcière la plus brillante que la Grande Bretagne est portée, je suis morte à cause de ma propre idiotie, ma soif de connaissance et mon arrogance. Fini la grande sorcière avec le plus grand mépris d'elle-même.

Harry était sous le choc, tout d'abord il fut choqué de l'intelligence qu'a fait preuve cette femme, a-t-elle réalisée qu'elle avait créé une porte intra-univers ? Puis il fut attristé par l'histoire de cette femme qui avait tout perdu à cause de sa passion pour la connaissance, il se demandait si Hermione était voué a avoir le même destin mais Harry savait que l'intelligence d'Hermione était essentiellement livresque même si elle restait au-dessus de la moyenne pour le reste, il savait qu'elle se rapprochera jamais du niveau de la sorcière qu'il avait en face de lui. Enfin, il se rendit compte qu'il était dans la salle initiale, le couloir espace-temps.

Après quelques minutes d'un silence confortable ou Harry permit à Rowena de pouvoir faire la paix avec elle-même, à croire que pouvoir raconter cette histoire lui permit de pouvoir se soulager au moins un peu, Harry pris la parole :

-Vais-je pouvoir rentrer chez moi. Murmura doucement Harry en regardant la femme en face de lui.

-Je suis désolé. Dit tristement la jeune femme

Ces trois mots firent écho dans la tête d'Harry, il ne pourra jamais rentrer chez lui. Plus jamais il ne verra Ron et Hermione, comment vont-ils ressentir son absence si peu de temps après que la guerre ne soit finie ? Et le petit Teddy ? Qui va s'occuper de lui ? il avait promis à Remus de s'occuper de son filleul mais maintenant il ne pourra pas. Comment Ginny tourneras la page si il n'est pas là pour lui dire que leur relation est vouée a l'échec et que leurs chemins ont pris des voies différentes pendant cette guerre ? Heureusement qu'il avait préparé son testament alors qu'il était encore chez Bill et Fleur. Il léguait un bonne somme d'argent a Ron et Hermione ainsi qu'à la famille Weasley qui avait tant fait pour lui et tout le reste irait au petit Teddy. Il essayait d'être en colère contre cette femme en face de lui mais il savait qu'elle avait tout fait pour empêcher que cela arrive et il n'avait plus la force de s'énerver désormais, surtout pas contre une femme qui avait tant souffert. On aurait pu l'insulter de sentimentale mais c'était sa manière d'être.

-Donc cela veut dire que je vais mourir d'épuisement magique ? Se résigna Harry

-Pas exactement, j'avais prévu la possibilité qu'un jour je ne puisse pas empêcher une personne d'atterir ici donc j'ai fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour qu'elle sorte d'ici indemne mais je n'ai jamais trouvé le moyen de choisir le monde dans lequel elle allait se retrouver. Et par chance, la personne qui se retrouva ici contient assez de magie pour devenir un Mage. Et oui Harry, peu importe a quel point tu veux être comme tout le monde tu dois te résigner, tu es meilleur que les autres. Répondit la fondatrice en souriant

-Donc vous êtes en train de me dire que je vais me retrouver dans un monde aléatoire dans lequel il est possible que Voldemort soit encore en vie ! Cria Harry

-Malheureusement oui et n'oublie pas que ce n'est seulement le monde qui change mais également le temps. Dit calmement la fondatrice

Devant le calme de son interlocutrice, Harry se résigna. Avec le temps et toutes les épreuves qu'il a traversé, il a réussi à s'adapter aux aléas de la vie :

-Et je suis censé y aller quand dans ce nouveau monde ?

-Ah vois-tu Harry, après quelques siècles dans cet endroit j'ai réussi à le comprendre beaucoup mieux que lors de mon vivant. Cet endroit pourrait se comparer aux Limbes, lorsque tu es dans ici le temps se fige et tu ne vieillis pas. Avec beaucoup de temps, je suis parvenue à bloquer la salle dans son état de limbes dans une durée de 7 mois, le chiffre le plus puissant en magie, afin que je puisse aider la personne qui arrivera ici mais seulement si elle le mérite. Et lorsque j'ai sondé tes souvenirs pour savoir quel genre de personne tu étais, je fus agréablement surpris par ta puissance magique et ton caractère même si je vais devoir t'enlever ta modestie exaspérante et ta fainéantise a toutes épreuves ainsi que t'inculquer les bonnes manières digne d'un sorcier de ton rang. Fini la sorcière en plaisantant

-Pourquoi feriez-vous cela pour moi ? Dit Harry soupçonneux, il a appris au cours de sa vie que rien n'était gratuit et le fait qu'elle est utilisée la légilimancie sur lui ne l'aidait pas à se mettre en confiance.

-Il s'agit d'un cadeau d'excuse et bien qu'il y ai une raison supplémentaire que je ne compte pas te divulguer, tout ce qui se passera ici ne pourra te faire que du bien, crois-moi. Répondit Rowena, toujours aussi calme

-Et qu'allez-vous me faire pendant sept mois ? Questionna Harry qui décida que de toute manière il n'avait plus rien à perdre et que l'idée d'un piège ou d'un canular lui avait quitté l'esprit il y a bien longtemps.

Rowena Serdaigle eut un sourire machiavélique et claqua des doigts pour faire apparaitre une immense salle avec une bibliothèque ainsi qu'une salle de duel :

-Toi Harry Potter, tu vas devenir l'apprenti de la Grande Rowena Serdaigle !

**Sur le chemin de traverse :**

-Bonjour, je souhaiterais accéder a mon compte s'il vous plait

-et vous vous appelez ? Ricana le gobelin

-Harry Serdaigle

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre de cette histoire en espérant qu'il vous a plu.**

**Si c'est le cas faites le moi savoir, si ce n'est pas le cas faites le moi savoir également (toutes critiques et constructives)**

**A votre avis, Harry sera au temps des maraudeurs ou dans un monde différent du sien ?**


End file.
